


Over My Head

by PizzaHorse



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Bonding, Developing Friendships, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Love Triangles, Male-Female Friendship, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaHorse/pseuds/PizzaHorse
Summary: Cassandra thought she was hiding her feelings for Rapunzel pretty well, until Eugene Fitzherjerk called her out.





	Over My Head

"Admit it! You like my girlfriend."

Eugene and Cassandra found themselves at the campsite while the others explored or gathered supplies. It was a rare occurrence for the two of them to be left alone together, but that's exactly what had happened today. Of course, friendly banter quickly ensued, which turned into petty insults, which led to a final surprising blow by Eugene. Quick-witted as always, Cassandra was ready to counter.

"It is AMAZING how wrong you are," she rolled her eyes, leaning up against the wagon as she folded her arms across her chest.

"So, you think nobody has noticed the way you look at her?" Eugene glanced up from where he was checking the condition of one of the wheels.

"I  _do not_  look at her!"

"You've never looked at her before?"

"Well, of course I've looked at her. I'm literally her lady-in-waiting. I  _have_  to look at her."

"You have to, but you don't want to?"

"I want to. I can. I'm allowed."

"But you don't like her?"

"I like her!"

"Mhmm."

"As a friend."

"This conversation is going splendidly."

"This conversation is  _over_ ," Cassandra turned, intending to stride off into the woods.

"Not until you admit you're in love," Eugene yelled after her.

That sent Cassandra scrambling back, hissing through her teeth, "I don't do 'love.'"

"So, I should tell Rapunzel you don't love her?"

"No! You should.  _Not_. Do that."

"Because you love her?"

"I can love her without being  _in love_  with her."

"But you  _are_  in love with her."

"Did not say that."

"Not with your words, but your actions scream it."

Cassandra glanced around to make sure no one else was within earshot, before she responded, "Is it that obvious?"

Eugene chuckled, standing and leaning casually against their vehicle. "Well, for a person like Rapunzel, who hasn't had a lot of social experience, probably not. For me, someone who has charmed and been charmed by many a lass, yes, it is  _very_  obvious."

"Great. Well, I'm sure you'll have fun hanging this over my head for the rest of my life."

"Why?"

"Haha, why?" Cassandra scoffed, throwing her hands in the air. "Why, he asks! Okay, fine. Milk it.  _Because_  you win this one. You got the girl. You had her long before I came into the picture. I fell for someone who was already practically engaged, and I knew it the whole time. I left my home and my dad and the safety of Corona so I could travel the world with this girl. I've made sacrifices to protect her. Knowing all along there's no way in hell we can ever be together. Making goo-goo eyes every time she isn't looking. Being really, truly, stupid."

"Wow, you sure know how to pick 'em."

"Tch, yeah," she covered her face with her hand.

Eugene blew a puff of air from his mouth as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's not really that stupid. She is an amazing girl and I am  _so_  lucky to have found her. Some days, I don't even feel like I deserve her. You know? I may be reformed, but this trip has reminded me I'm still a wanted criminal in most cities. Just because Corona pardoned me doesn't make my past go away. All the things I did, I can't take them back. I ask myself, wouldn't she be better off with someone who grew up honestly? Someone she wouldn't have to worry about being arrested, or worse? I double-crossed a lot of royalty, true, but I double-crossed a lot of other thieves and criminals as well. Several people are still out for my blood."

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Cassandra deadpanned.

"I guess spouting my life story isn't exactly comforting."

"You think?"

"Okay, so trying to reassure you isn't exactly my strong suit. But you're going to tell her now, right? Because you know how terrible I am with secrets."

"Eugene!"

"I'm serious!"

"I haven't told her in nearly two years and I'm not about to spill my guts out now. Especially when we're going to be cooped up together for who knows how many more weeks."

"As soon as she so much as looks at me she's going to know I know something and she's going to get it out of me."

"Ugh, master thief and city's formally most wanted criminal and he can't even tell a lie."

"That's why I work with my hands, not my lips."

"Do you know how many filthy jokes I could make with that statement if I were not too busy internally freaking out?"

"I walked into that one," Eugene chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "But she should hear how you feel from you, and not me."

"Not going to happen."

"It would probably make you both feel better to get things out in the open."

"Uuugghhhh this is YOUR fault!" Cassandra accusingly shoved her pointer finger into his chest.

"It's my fault you're in love with her?"

"Stop saying that out loud! And it IS your fault you brought it up in the first place!"

"Well maybe  _you_  shouldn't have insulted my-"

"Fine. I'll talk to her, or whatever," Cassandra hoisted herself up to the drivers seat so she could keep watch for the others returning.

Eugene climbed up the other side to join her, keeping space between them. "Well, before you do that, let's you and I talk about one more thing."

"Great, more talking."

"Like the smooth sound of my voice doesn't lull you into a tranquil calmness," he threw a smolder in her direction, well aware it wouldn't have any effect.

"It doesn't."

"Okay, so," he tapped his fingers against his knees as he carefully considered his next words, "it's not like I never dated more than one girl at once. Of course, in my case, they didn't exactly  _know_ -"

"Ah buh-buh-buh, do not need to know this!" Cassandra gave him an absolutely disgusted look.

"Right, well, the point is, these are changing times and since I am a  _reformed_  thief, I know how to share, rather than horde things- or people- for myself."

"Good for you."

"Rapunzel is her own person and  _she_  should decide who she wants to be with. Even if it's both of us."

" _Both_  of us?"

"Yeah, you know, she dates me, and she also dates you, and we all mutually know about it."

"Pass."

"Cassandra, come on. I know I'm not always the nicest to you, and vice versa. But I have seen the way you look at her. You don't look at anyone else the same way. With "goo-goo eyes-", he created air quotes with his fingers, "-your words, not mine. You clearly have a lot of deep feelings for her, and I think if she knew, she'd probably reciprocate. Even if I can't stand you, Blondie always manages to. You, with your cute nicknames and your solo adventures. She definitely has a soft spot for you as well. I love being with her and spending time with her, but in all honesty I'm ready to settle down. Give up the adventuring life. I couldn't let her go on this life-altering journey alone, but when it's over, I want to be  _done_. But you, you've still got enough wanderlust to match hers. That could really work in our favor if we were both to be romantically involved with her. You two could travel the world together. I'd know she was safe and taken care of. And I wouldn't have to worry about something going on between you two because I'd already know."

"I've got to admit, I thought you were messing with me. But you're actually serious," Cassandra paused, weighing her options. "Wait, did you worry something was going on between Raps and I?"

"The thought crossed my mind, but I'd hoped if there was you two would be able to tell me. Seems like I was wrong."

"Well, you don't have to worry. It's  _completely_ one-sided."

"Maybe it doesn't have to be. Rapunzel is a wonderful woman and I can see why you fell for her. I can't imagine what it would be like to be locked up for nearly 20 years. I've done time in prison. I always managed to escape, but… it's not pleasant. A child shouldn't have to go through that. But she did. She survived what would have been torture for most people. And now, she deserves to be happy. Anything and everything she wants, she should have. I'm sure you feel the same way. "

"Why do you think I haven't said anything to her? I'm not about to mess up her happy life with you by pouring out my heart to her."

"I can't make you talk about your feelings, but I think if you did, everything would work out. For all of us. I just wanted you to know that it's okay with me if you tell her."

"It's tempting. But what if my confession screws up what you have with her?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. I figured it was only a matter of time before you told her or she found out, but it seems your resolve is stronger than I thought. So, I've been ready for things to change. For things to progress between you two. I mean  _I_  can't say whether or not Rapunzel is interested in you in that way, but if she is-"

"I get it."

"That's part of why I'm even proposing something like this. I know you care for her just as much as I do. And I believe she has enough love in her heart for the both of us. She looks at you with a certain fondness, too. I can't make the decision for her, but maybe if she knew how you feel, she'd realize some things about herself. Maybe she didn't even consider the possibility of you because she knows she's already with me."

"You really think we can all make this work?"

" _I'm_  willing to give it a try."

"I'll  _think_  about it, Eugene. No matter how I feel, she's still WAY out of my league."

"Out of YOUR league? At least you grew up being raised by a royal guard. Your reputation is in WAY better shape than mine!"

"Yeah, I guess when it comes to being a respectable citizen, I've got you beat."

"Too bad you do not have my rugged good looks."

"Oh, I am  _so glad_  not to have a face like yours."

"Like you could pull off a beard."

"Do you think you're pulling it off?"

"All the ladies love it, so yes, I do."

"I'm a lady and I  _don't_  love it."

"You  _barely_  count as a lady."

"Why? Because I'm more manly than  _you_?"

"As if! How much can you even lift, like 50 pounds?"

"Plus 200."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I can bench like two of your girlfriend, no sweat."

"Yeah, well," Eugene grumpily folded his arms across his chest, "I am still more athletic."

"You barely passed guard training!"

"I am still more handy with a sword!"

"You think you could beat the captain of the guard's daughter in a swordfight?

"Okay, scratch that one, but given my previous track record I can probably run faster than you."

"My chances with Raps are starting to look better and better."

"Speed is my forte and it would give me the upper hand in a wrestling match, I guarantee it!"

"Is that a challenge?" Cassandra grinned mischievously.

"Wh- no!"

Too late, she leaped across the seat and pushed Eugene off the wagon, just in time for Rapunzel and the others to come walking into the clearing.

"Cassandra! Eugene!" Rapunzel helped her boyfriend to his feet as he dusted himself off. "Did you two just fight the whole time we were gone?"

The pair shared a glance, before answering in unison.

"Yes."

"Absolutely."

Rapunzel sighed, smiling as she gave Eugene a hug and a peck on the cheek, before she reached up and clasped one of Cassandra's hands in her own. "Well, nobody got hurt, and we got back before you ended up in an all out brawl," she headed to the rear of the wagon to help load in supplies. "We should get back on the road."

"Sure thing, Blondie."

"Got it, Raps."

Eugene started to follow, but Cassandra stopped him.

"Hey, Eugene?"

He turned, shooting her a curious glance.

 _Thank you_ , she mouthed, wary of anyone hearing her being nice to Eugene, and especially cautious of Rapunzel finding out about their conversation.

He nodded, before heading back to join the others, as Cassandra prepared the horses and double-checked the condition of their vehicle. They still had a long road ahead, and Cassandra had a lot more to think about.


End file.
